


David/Colby & Partners

by Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, from prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was David/Colby & partners</p>
            </blockquote>





	David/Colby & Partners

David’s loud snoring filled the small room and Colby bit back a laugh. David would deny until his dying day that he ever did something so uncouth as snoring and when Colby played back a tape, a video tape David just said that Colby had spent too much time in the tech lab making it up. So Colby continued to tease and David continued to get all huffy. It was cute, which was exactly why Colby did it.

He ran a hand lightly down David’s bare back and the tenor of David’s snore changed but he didn’t wake. Colby grinned and wondered if he could learn to play David like an instrument. He laughed so hard the bed started to shake. The snoring stopped and David cracked an eye open. “What?”

“Nothing, man. Go back to sleep.”

David considered it, yawned and closed his eyes. “Crazy white boy,” he muttered.

It only made Colby laugh harder. “You love me.”

David humphed again but then said, “yeah, I do.”

Colby smiled and wrapped his arms around David, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. David linked the fingers of one hand together and Colby could tell he was smiling even if he couldn’t see it.

He never forgot how incredibly lucky he was to have this. He’d hated the look in his partner’s eyes after the Janus list had come out. Hated the betrayal and hurt and anger. Even after David saved his life he had even odds that he’d never forgive him enough to be his co-worker, let alone his friend.

But then David gave him back his fishing lure and Colby knew that even in his darkest moments David had wanted to believe the best of him. Or at least, wanted to think that at least some of it was real.

He’d fallen in love with David years ago but never acted on it while he was undercover, even when he’d picked up that David might be interested. He never knew when his cover was going to be blown or if it could be salvaged after and he never wanted David to wonder even for a single second if Colby had only pretended to love him, to want him.

But then David had given him back his fishing lure and then gotten himself trapped in an elevator with a grief stricken and crazy man and after Charlie had saved the day yet again Colby had taken David on a little trip to Mexico and everything fell into place. He didn’t have to keep secrets anymore and David could be his full partner, at work and at home and in his bed. And atrocious snoring that sounded like he had his own fleet of garbage trucks or not, Colby wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
